BEING CRUEL TO BE KIND
by Skylover
Summary: Saku is 24, pretty, famous, and successful. 3 years ago she was hideous and Syao humiliated her. Now she in an arranged engagement with SYAO!...(FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. What STARTS everything

Full Summary:  
  
SYAORAN EMBARASSED SAKURA IN A PUBLIC AUDIENCE, WHEN SHE ONCE WAS A GEEK. BUT THEN SHE MEETS HIS FRIENDS AND THEY IMMEDIATELY GROW A BOND. THREE YEARS LATER SAKURA FINDS OUT SHE'S ENGAGED TO SYAROAN BY THEIR PARENTS. SAKURA THROWS A TANTRUM WHEN SHE FIRST MEETS HIM AGAIN. BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN?  
  
CHAPTER 1: WHAT STARTED EVERYTHING  
  
THIS FIRST TAKES PLACE AT SENIOR YEAR IN COLLEGE. AND EVERYONE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER WHO HAVE LINES ARE THE SAME AGE 21!  
  
"You are beautiful and will always in my eyes" said Syaoran Li leaning against his car. A boy with amber eyes and messy chestnut hair said. He was wearing a green and yellow letterman's jacket. Instead it had the letter N. He wore a white top and blue jeans.  
  
"Really?" said a girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and green emerald eyes. (hmm.. who could this be?) She wore a long black and white plaid skirt that stopped at above her ankle and knee high socks and a purple and blue, checkered shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She had pink braces on her teeth (no offense with those who had) and a face with acne. She was sooo skinny and looked like a skeleton.  
  
"Really." Syaoran kissed her passionately 'What the fuck is her name again?' he mentally asked himself. 'oh shit I'm kissing her…. Ugh… now I have to go to surgery' he thought with now disgursted then he looked at her. She had her eyes closed feeling the passion 'Aw she's actually taking the bait. What an idiot!' he thought smirking in his mind as he kissed the girl.  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes. There were two other boys with same letterman's jackets as Syaoran. Eriol Hirrigazawa, had jet-black slick hair and blue eyes. Instead of blue jeans he had on black. He had glasses over his eyes. He was holding a camcorder and recording the scene with Syaraon and the girl. The other was Takashi Yamazaki. He had black hair and eyes.  
  
Takashi and Eriol started chuckling as the watched the scene.  
  
"Oh shit! She actually believes Syaoran likes her" whispered Takashi to Eriol  
  
"I know she's such an idiot" Eriol whispered  
  
"Why don't we go to my place?" Syaoran said to the girl  
  
The girl dazed into his eyes. She loved him and she thought he loved her. She couldn't take it.  
  
"Okay" she said softly  
  
Takashi and Eriol started to laugh. Giving each other a high five.  
  
"She took the bait" Eriol said to Takashi  
  
Eriol and Takashi left, headed towards a red SUV.  
  
"Make sure we get at the building across Syaoran's apartment at six. I don't want to miss what happens when he kicks her out" Takashi said driving the car. Smirking "I have to go out with Chiharu tonight"  
  
"Yeah. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:30 in the morning." Eriol said. Then he sighed "I know what you mean about Chiharu. Tomoyo is making me take her out"  
  
Syaoran took the girl into his car, green SUV (sorry I really can't think of cars... hehehehe). Then drove off going to his home. They went and stopped at an apartment. He took the girl up and opened his door.  
  
"Welcome to Syaoran's apartment" he said kissing to the girl.  
  
They fell onto his bed and then the girl said "I love you Syaoran Li" clossing her eyes kissing him again.  
  
They hungrily kissed each other and started to have do each other.  
  
'Great! She said she loved me' Syaoran mentally smirking at the thought'this will be better than I thought. She'll be so heartbroken'  
  
(AN: I'm not going to give you the details on how they did it. But if you want me to I'll ask someone to type it for me)  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
The girl awoke from a pull from Syaoran. He pulled her up, she had a sheet around her naked form, and he pushed her out his front door. Along tossing her clothes out.  
  
Eriol and Takashi were at the apartment across the street. Eriol set the camcorder and focused it at Syaoran's apartment door. Where the girl looked confused.  
  
"Dude. Get ready for a laugh off." Said Takashi staring at the scene  
  
"What are you doing?" The girl said with tears forming in her eyes as she sat on the floor "I thought you could at least talk to me?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran cried out. Getting all the people in the apartment building and across to see what all the commotion is about "You whore! How did you get in my home? My room? You come here and WANT SEX," he emphasized  
  
"Get out! I don't date whore, never the less do one"  
  
People started to whisper. The girl looked confuse and looked around to see a lot of people staring at her. Tears flowing from her cheeks. She saw Eriol Hirrigazawa and Takashi Yamazaki across from the building she was in and they were laughing.  
  
'he used me to get a laugh. HOW COULD HE DO THIS?' She thought and started to leave.  
  
As the girl was walking off, Syaoran grabbed the sheet covering her and held onto it as she ran off. There leaving her naked form for many to see. She grabbed her clothes and covered her body.  
  
From across Takashi and Eriol started laughing at the sight. They got it all on tape and Syaoran started to laugh too. Then the Eriol zoomed up the camera to her face and focused it. Then he started to loose the laugh and Taksashi did too. They stood there as they watched her face flowing with tears. But Syaoran didn't he kept laughing.  
  
"Oh, shit! We shouldn't have done this" Eriol said to Takashi  
  
"Dammit!" Takashi said 


	2. Apologies N friends

(AN: Sorry I accidentally wrote Syaoran's name wrong in the first chapter! My BAD"  
  
CHAPTER 2: APOLOGIES AND NEW FRIENDS  
  
Then a beautiful girl with amethyst eyes and dark purple long hair grabbed her arm along with a girl with brown eyes and hair, which were in pig tail, and were wavy. "Come inside." She pulled the girl walking to her apartment which was up the stairs. She was passing by because she bought some groceries and noticed the scene (AN: Hell no! she's not gay)  
  
'Ow!' the emerald eyed girl thought as she forgot to not close her legs cuz of the pain  
  
The girls that took the crying girl, noticed across the building. Looking at their boyfriends who were once laughing, glared at them coldly. The two girls who helped the crying one noticed their faces were sorry and that they meant it. Their faces softened when they saw this, because it took a lot to get their boyfriends to dot that.  
  
"Those jerks." 'and one of them is my boyfriend! And they used my camcorder!' She gave the auburn haired girl a large towel to cover herself in. "I'm Tomoyo Daidojuu. I'm from school" Tomoyo said hugging the crying girl in her hands. "It's okay. They're real jerks I know" 'Eriol you will never forget about this' she held the girl and led her to the bathroom to change.  
  
The girl with pig tails came up and said "I'm Chiharu (I dunno the last name … hehehe)  
  
Chiharu and Tomoyo led the girl to the bathroom and Chiharu left to yell at the boys. Tomoyo was surprised when the girl came out of the bathroom. 'This girl is screaming for a make-over. Kawaii! She'll be the one to try my outfits!' she thought. "Why don't I give you some clothes to have and fix you up, so that when you go out no one will notice you" she said with a reassuring smile. The auburn haired girl nodded yes.  
  
"Guys I have to go out. I have a few things to run" Chiharu said leaving out the door  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Takashi and Eriol were found outside the Tomoyo and Chiharu's apartment. They were waiting outside. Chiharu was surpised. "Follow me" she motioned the boys to follow her downstairs.  
  
"BAKAS!" Chiharu yelled at Takashi and Eriol "This is horrible! How could you do this to her?"  
  
"We're sorry." They both said in unison looking down.   
  
"We thought it was funny at the time, but now we know we were wrong to do that and we're willing to make up for it" said Takashi with his hands in his pockets  
  
"Good. Apologize now!" Chiharu raged. "But Tomoyo will not let you off this easy. By the way where's Syaoran?" as they got into Chiharu's white BMW.  
  
"Don't you remember he's leaving today for Hong Kong. That's why we did this stupid thing. He wanted something to remember bye." said Eriol  
  
"Oh yeah" Chiharu said "When Tomoyo and I see him again, he'll regret what he did"  
  
"Can we go to the mall first?" Takashi said "To buy her a gift"  
  
"Alright. But it better be good though" Chiharu said  
  
The three entered the mall trying to look for a good store. "Give us a store to choose from." Eriol said  
  
Chiharu saw one that caught her eye. "Here! This is the store you will shop in!"  
  
The two guys nodded. They bought really expensive stuff. Chiharu was now satisfied on what they bought. Then they left for Chiharu's place.  
  
BACK AT THE GIRLS' APARTMENT  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm back and I brought some people" Chiharu said "Who's that?" looking at the girl who was Tomoyo's new victim.  
  
"Our new friend baka" Tomoyo whispered as she passed Chiharu who slapped the guys' heads with a powerful smack  
  
Then when Chiharu surprisingly recognized the emerald eyed girl. "Kami-san! That's the girl from this morn-" she said softly but was cut off by Tomoyo's voice and surprised outfit  
  
"Ohohohoohohohohohohoho! My new model to try my outfits" Tomoyo said  
  
The auburn headed girl stood up and faced everyone else. She was wearing a black mini-skirt that went above her knees and a dark green TIGHT spaghetti strap, with a huge black star in the middle of her chess, and dark green high heeled strapless sandals. She had dark green eye shadow, which was lightly applied and clear lip gloss. Tomoyo had applied a foundation on her face which covered her acne. She had a black star chocker (AN: I have one and it's blue… muwahhahahha) and green bracelets with stars. Everyone notice she was petite and noticed she wasn't developed. But she still looked pretty.  
  
"Kawaii! You look beautiful" Chiharu and Tomoyo said in unison  
  
"Ariagato" the auburn headed girl said blushing  
  
"Ahem" Eriol and Takashi said in unison  
  
The auburn headed girl looked at them, shocked. Tears start to grow in her eyes.  
  
"Excuse us we are very sorry for what happened" Takashi said. He and Eriol bowed. They lifted their heads and politely gave Sakura two nicely covered boxes.  
  
"HOEEE?" she said surprised with tears "Uh, um, Arigato. What is this for?"  
  
"We're very sorry. Accept this from us as peace offerings" said Eriol smiling along with Takashi  
  
"I forgive you, both" the girl said softly, wiping the tears off her face and smiled.  
  
They all went to the living room and introductions were made. They chatted and found out that she was really nice, sweet, and fun. Also that she was the daughter of the famous Fujitaka Kinomoto, owner and boss of Kinomoto Company, the famous photography, fashion designing, and modeling agency, also very popular. Also, she is the sister of the ever so popular and famous Touya Kinomoto, the famous photographer and head executive of Kinotmoto Company. Then Takashi tried telling lies and Chiharu smaked him in the head causing everyone to laugh. Everyone was pushing the auburn headed girl to open her gifts and she nodded. She opened her gift from Eriol first and she pulled them out…  
  
"Hoe????!" she let out "This is beautiful. Thank you Eriol-kun!" Eriol smiled at her. He had given her three gold bracelets. One had a star another with a crescent moon, and the last a sun.  
  
"Eriol can sure spoil people!" Tomoyo said making everyone laugh "That's one reason I love him so much" giving Eriol a kiss.  
  
Then he pulled out a necklace, out of his pocket, for Tomoyo. It was gold and had a heart shaped locket with a message inside. 'To the one I love.' It said. She gave a tight hug causing him to suffocate and gave Eriol, another kiss and everyone started to laugh.  
  
Then Sakura opened the gift from Takashi. It was a green handbag. Inside was also a new wallet. Sakura loved it. She smiled and thanked "Arigato Takashi-kun" and Takashi smiled.  
  
"So who's gift do you prefer better?" Takashi said with Eriol who had eager faces.  
  
All three girls sweatdropped.  
  
"So what's my gift?" Chiharu asked Takashi to save the auburn headed girl to choose from.  
  
Takashi sweat dropped when he heard this. "Ummm" then he pulled out a hundred dollars and gave it to Chiharu. Chiharu leaped in surprise and kissed and hugged her boyfriend. Everyone sweat dropped and laughed.  
  
Soon it was getting late and the girl had to go home.  
  
"Um thanks. But I should get going. My dad and brother are gonna kill me. Bye" the emerald eye girl said at the doorway.  
  
"Wanna meet tomorrow?" said Chiharu  
  
"I can't. I'm leaving to I'm traveling Asia for a while. Cause you know business, my dad wants to expand" she said smiling "and I'm to finish college with a tutor" said the girl with the sigh and let out a soft smile "I won't forget you guys. You guys are good friends" everyone smiled when she said this  
  
"What's your name again?" Takashi asked  
  
"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto" the girl with auburn hair and green emerald eyes said, running off waving.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, and Chiharu watched the girl leave. Tomoyo and Chiharu smaked their own boyfriends in the heads, making the guys fall anime style.  
  
"She was really nice. I couldn't believe we did that to her though." Sighed Takashi along with Eriol.  
  
"It's okay she forgave you. Now you know now better to what comes to the future" Tomoyo said  
  
'Something tells me that it will be more interesting in the future' Eriol thought to himself 


	3. 3 years later

CHAPTER 3: Three years passed  
  
THREE YEARS PASSED  
  
At a dance club. Xiao Lang, he had MESSY CHESTNUT HAIR AND AMBER EYES. He was wearing black jeans and green top. He had a leather jacket on. (if you don't notice than this name 'Xiao Lang' belongs to you are so gonna get lost in this story) was now known as the Li clan leader and one of the executives of his mother's company 'Li Electronics'. But others did no know that he was a martial artist and became more handsome in the years. Woman desired him and he was a playboy.  
  
"Hey!" said Xiao Lang smoothly to a girl with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes  
  
He was wearing lightly loose black cargo pants, lined with green embroidery, and with a green top, with a leather jacked.  
  
"Hey handsome" she said wearing a tightly black dress that stopped at four inches above her knees.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked  
  
"Mitsune. But my friends call me Mits" she flipped her hair and played with his muscular hands.  
  
"Wanna go home with me, Mits?" Syaroan whispered in her ear  
  
"Sure." She smiled seductively  
  
With that the got out of the club. The got into a green Lancer and headed off towards their destination. They pulled up into the driveway and came up to the Li masion. They got out of the car and barged the front door open. Mitsune wrapped her legs around Xiao Lang's waist and wrapper her arms around his neck. Giving him butterfly kisses on his face and neck. (AN: I'm not going to give details, but I'll have someone write if for me)  
  
Yelan, a woman with black hair and eyes who was Xiao Lang's mother, who was in her early 50s, watched her son go up the stairs with a new woman in his hands. 'I know what to do now' disgusted with her son. She went to the phone and dialed a number.  
  
A woman's voice answered "Hello. Operator. How may I help you?"  
  
"Ah yes well. Could you connect me to…"  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
CHAPTER 4: THEM NOT KNOWING  
  
The next morning at the Li mansion  
  
Yelan saw a crying blonde haired girl pass by her in the house 'she must be from last night' she thought as she sighed disappointed at her son  
  
Yelan went up to his son's room and knocked. "Xiao Lang" she said on the outside the door "I need to talk to you in the library"  
  
In a couple of minutes. Xiao Lang came into a library. He was wearing a black business suit and holding a briefcase. His mother looked up.  
  
"Xiao Lang. I need you tomorrow night. I have a special dinner with an associate. And I want your evening plans postponed. I have a proposition and I need you to be there." Yelan said to her son  
  
"Yes. So what restaurant are we going to?" Xiao Lang said looking at his watch and back to his mother.  
  
"I want you to be at the Kitsune Gardens at six. We will have a private room. The reservation will be under Li and KINOMOTO" she said  
  
"Alright. Bye" he said leaving.  
  
MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO  
  
A girl with auburn hair, that reached the back of her shoulder blade, tied in a neat half bun and green emerald eyes who wore a green business suit, with a gold inside top. She had a gold watch on her left wrist and gold strapless sandals and holding a green handbag and three gold bracelets on her right hand she got three years ago. She got off the elevator in the office building and went up to the secretary lady who was old and had short gray hair and blue eyes seated at her desk.  
  
"Hello." The girl smiled to the secretary seated at the desk "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You called me earlier to see my father?"  
  
"Ah yes" the woman said. She dialed the phone that went to her employer's office "Mr. Kinomoto. Ms. Kinomoto, your daughter is here to see you" said his secretary  
  
"Send her in" Fujitaka replied  
  
"Oh, you don't have to call me Ms. Kinomoto. Just Sakura" Sakura smiled headed towards the office. The secretary nodded.  
  
Sakura entered a rather large room. There to see her father seated on one of the tables of the conference room.  
  
"Father. You called?" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Ah yes." Fujitaka said "Um. We will be leaving for Hong Kong tonight alright? So I'll meet you at the airport in two hours. Don't bring any of your suitcases. You are to shop in Hong Kong"  
  
"Hai. Is that all?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka nodded ""Call me on my cell in an hour in case I forget. I have to visit some old friends"  
  
"Hai"  
  
With that Sakura left the room. She hurriedly went down the elevator and went out the main entrance. She went into the garage and got into her silver Lexus. She got in and drove to the apartment building to where a bad memory took place three years ago. She went to the building and knocked on the door where her friends lived. Then opened a woman with long wavy shoulder-length brown hair. "Hello, how may I help you she answered?"  
  
"Well. Hi!" Sakura smiled "Does Tomoyo Daidouji and Chiharu still live here?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm sorry. My name is Rika. They moved to Hong Kong and I'm here to sub their apartment. I'm one of their friends." Rika answered smiling.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Arigato." Sakura said sadly leaving.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" screamed Rika "You're Sakura Kinomoto. The famous daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto of Kinomoto Company and the sister of the famous Touya Kinomoto. Also the second head executive of that company and head model! Not to mention number one wanted Bachelorette of all Asia"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped "Hoe? You know all that about me?"  
  
"Please come in! I'm sorry for my manners." Rika said leading her in. "So tell me how do you know Tomoyo and Chiharu?" sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"They are some friends of mine"  
  
"They never told me anything about you! They are soooo Mean! Would you like me to give you their address in Hong Kong?"   
  
"Yes thank you!"  
  
Rika gave Sakura a piece of paper. Then Sakura's phone rang.  
  
  
  
"Sakura where are you? Meet me at gate 14 at the airport." Fujitaka said worriedly "Oh, and yes, Touya will not be able to come. He will meet us at Hong Kong in a couple of days. Make sure that you meet Yukito at the airport. He will take your car home alright?"  
  
Sakura obeyed and thanked Rika and had to leave.  
  
"Arigato Rika! It was a pleasure." Sakura said smiling as she was got out the door  
  
"No! No! my pleasure!" Rika waved good bye. "Call me!"  
  
Sakura left in her car and headed towards the airport. She started to speed because she was running late. 'Aw! Touya ain't coming! Who's gonna protect me now?' Sakura thought. There she got to the airport and met Yukito there. "Thanks Yukito-san" said Sakura who handed her keys to him  
  
"Anytime" Yukito a guy with blonde hair and silver eyes nodded "I'll meet you in Hong Kong for the conference"  
  
Sakura hugged and said good-bye. Then she rushed to gate 14 where she saw her father.  
  
"Father? Where are my suitcases?" Sakura looked up at her dad  
  
"I forgot to tell you, for a thank you, you'll be going shopping for your clothes and make sure you charge it this time" sighed Fujitaka "You can't let people give you stuff for free you know" he smiled  
  
"I will. They don't listen that's why. Every time I go into a store they don't let me buy things, but give them to me for free" Sakura pouted, making her look cute  
  
Then a voice said aloud on the intercom "Passengers for flight 28, please board the plane, destination Hong Kong"  
  
Sakura and her father boarded the plane and sat in FIRST CLASS (No duh). The flight took hours, which felt like eternity to Sakura. Then they reached Hong Kong. Fujitaka told Sakura that they were to be picked up by Yelan Li.   
  
'Li? Where does that sound familiar' Sakura thought 


	4. Meetings o No!

CHAPTER 5: MEETINGS  
  
A woman walked up to Sakrua and Fujitaka "Wow! She's beautiful" she said looking at Sakura. "Ah Fujitaka! Nice to see you once again" she hugged him. "Where is Touya?"  
  
"He won't be by he has a photo session in Italy" Sakura said smiling "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura" she reached out her hand smiling  
  
"Yelan Li and you can call me Yelan" Yelan replied shaking Sakura's hand smiling "Well. Why don't we go for THE SPECIAL DINNER. Kinomotos"  
  
Sakura was surprised "HOE? 'THE SPECIAL DINNER?' I'm not dressed properly" She asked both her father and Yelan.  
  
"Ah yes. We need to talk to you. Yelan has someone to give you a dress when we get there" Fujitaka looked at Sakura who calmed down "Where is Xiao Lang?" he looked at Yelan  
  
"He'll meet us there. Along with some of his friends. We thought we'd get everyone aquainted"  
  
The three entered a limo. "So where, might I ask, is the lunch will take place?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"It will be at Kitsune Gardens" Yelan said  
  
KITSUNE GARDENS  
  
They entered an outside and inside garden restaurant. Sakura awed at the area. 'Beautiful' she thought. There were many plants. There were flowers at certain areas. There were Chinese lantens with candles that lit the restaurant.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" asked a man behind a podium.  
  
"Yes our reservation is Li and Kinomoto" Yelan said. "Table of eight"  
  
"Ah! Yes! There are a few people waiting for you there" said the old man with gray hair and black eyes said with a smile "This will be your waitor, my son, Moruzaki. He will show you to your table"  
  
The waitor, who looked about 25, who had brown hair and black eyes walked them to the table. When he looked up at the people he will be serving, he saw Sakura. He eyed her, marveling at her beauty and it hit him "Excuse me miss? Are you Sakura Kinomoto " he asked  
  
"Hai" Sakura said with a sweat drop  
  
"Kami!" Moruzaki said "Sakura Kinomoto?!" his voice echoed throughout the restaurant  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Such an honor to serve in your presence" Moruzaki said "Your meal will be on the house!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Sakura said "No let us pay, we don't want to be a burden" Sakura said  
  
"Nonsense. Moruzaki is right. You must let us pay for your dinner. It's on the house" Said Moruzaki's father  
  
"Alright" Sakura sighed  
  
Sakura sat on the left of left of her father who sat at the left of Yelan. Then Sakura looked at the table, noticing an empty seat next to her. She looked around the table to see who occupied the seats and there she was surprised "Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Eriol?!" She looked across the table  
  
"Sakura!" They all said wide-eyed.  
  
Sakura got up from her seat and the other four as well and hugged in a group. They all started to laugh, including Fujitaka and Yelan.  
  
"I see you know them." Yelan chuckled  
  
"Yes I do. I met them three years ago." Sakura smiled sitting next to Yelan.  
  
"Ah Sakura!" Eriol, who was wearing a black business suit said "You're wearing what we gave you when we last saw you." He smiled along with the others.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura said outloud "These have become things I usually like to have with me"  
  
"So Sakura?" Tomoyo, who wore a laveneder spaghetti strap dress, which had a criss-cross in the back, showing some skin and wearing white sandals and hand on a diamond bracelets, A RING, and necklace asked "How does it feel to be the most wanted bachlorette of Asian and how's being a model. Also? How do you like being an executive?" she asked starry-eyed.  
  
"Ah it's great, I guess. But what about you guys? What are you all up to?" Sakura asked the four.  
  
"I am great!" Eriol started "I well, am the owner of Fashoins Inc. Tomoyo is the head fashion designer. And we're engaged. So we hope everyone here could attend the wedding in a few months." Then Eriol thought about something 'Gosh! Sakura! I hope you are prepared to see what is coming tonight.'  
  
"Congrats!" Sakura said smiling "Tomoyo! Let me see your ring!" Tomoyo showed it "It's amazing!" she looked at the ring which was gold and had a diamond.  
  
"Well. I'm a lawyer now. I'm with Meituriko Plans" Chiharu said proudly. She was wearing a red dress that in the back it showed some skin and a red chocker. She had on sandals that had brown soles and heel and black laces, which you tie around your ankle (AN: This is what I wore to my graduation… hehehe)  
  
Then it was Takashi's turn, who was also wearing a business suit but gray. "Well, ahem. I'm one of the finance executives of Yelan's company. And one of the lead executives"  
  
"Wow!" Sakura said amazed "You all have great careers"  
  
"So Sakura? What are your hobbies now?" Takashi asked  
  
"Well, I'm in martial arts, I'm into gymnastics, soccer, basketball, swimming, football, and I'm playing a lot of video games" Sakura said chuckling.  
  
"Wow! Seems like you do a lot of things. And after all you are a successful businness woman now" said Chiharu  
  
"Before I forget, Yelan told me that you needed an outfit. Here" Tomoyo walked up to Sakura "I made you a dress" she grabbed Sakura by the arm and Chiharu holding a suitcase. She and Chiharu rushed Sakura to the restroom.  
  
The remaining people all laughed and started another conversation. Then Yelan started to interrupt, because she wanted to tell the real reason why there was a dinner tonight.  
  
"The point of this dinner, excuse me for my interruption" Yelan said "Is that an important announcement is between my son Xiao Lang and Sakura." Yelan started. "is that Fujitaka and I have come to the point to where we have an arranged marriage between them. We did this to make alliances to the companies we both handle, also we know they will like each other and they will go well to each other. They both need spouses and times running out."  
  
Takashi and Eriol's eyes widened and spit out their drinks, which did not hit anybody, at what they had been informed.  
  
"Excuse Us" Eriol said taking Takashi by the arm. "We'll just go to the restroom." He said leaving Yelan and Fujitaka alone for a while.  
  
In the GIRLS RESTROOM  
  
Sakura had put on the dress which Tomoyo gave her, which was surprising, it was nothing what she wore when she was modeling. It was the same color of her eyes with gold glitter outlined softly the edges of the dress. It was on tightly, which showed her figure. It had a strap the ones to tie and the other side was a regular strap. It had slits that were thigh length on both sides. The back part of the dress, had straps that criss crossed like Tomoyo's but was not needed for tying. Tomoyo gave Sakura sandal which were golden and had a strap which you had to tie to go up your leg.  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo said bringing up her camcorder. "Sakura you developed these past years now, you have a nicer chest and you have now long slender legs. Back then you were too petite. I'm glad you gained some weight. And I noticed the braces are off, you're soo beautiful!" Tomoyo said making Sakura blush. Then she heard "PSST! Tomyo! Eriol needs to talk to you" Tomoyo went out the door as Chiharu did Sakura's make up.  
  
"Tomoyo we have a problem" Eriol stated with a concern face  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly "What's happening?"  
  
"Well" Takashi said "It seems this whole dinner was to announce that Xiao Lang and Sakura's engagement made by their parents!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Tomoyo said wide-eyed. "What are we going to do?" pacing back and forth.  
  
"Calm down" Takashi said. "We'll take it step by step. We'll improvise"  
  
Then Sakura came out of the rest room. She had a light shade of green eyeshaddow and light brown eyeliner. She had lip gloss, that was lightly golden, like really light, which would take some concentration to get to see the color.  
  
"Guys, I think it's a bit overload." Sakura said and everyone: Chiharu, Takashi, Eriol, and Tomoyo fell anime style.  
  
"Nah it's fine" said Tomoyo  
  
"Why don't you three go back to the table, I need to talk with Chiharu" said Takashi holding onto Chiharu's arm.  
  
As soon as the three were out of sight "Chiharu! We have a problem!" Takashi said "Yelan and Fujitaka have arranged a marriage between Xiao Lang and Sakura!"  
  
Chiharu was wide-eyed. "Oh crap! We gotta do something fast before Sakura finds out-"   
  
"We agreed to improvise" Takashi reassured her   
  
When the Chiharu and Takashi got to the table they sat in their places. Eriol nudged Takashi with his elbow and whispered "The seat next to Sakura is empty! Xiao Lang is going to sit there!" Eriol said worriedly.  
  
"Sakura?" Yelan said looking at her "Well, the reason this dinner is special because you father and I have agreed on something."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura said with innocent eyes.  
  
'Oh, no!' Everyone thought  
  
"Well, you see-" Yelan said "I have a son your age and I'm not getting any younger you know" Yelan chuckled and see Sakura looking so cute.  
  
Then the Takashi elbowed Eriol and pointed at the Entrace of the restaurant pointing at the figure. "He's here" Eriol said to Tomoyo and Takashi to Chiharu. Tomoyo pulled out her camcorder and ther other three fell off their chairs anime style. Tomoyo focused it on Sakura and Yelan and made enough room which a figure stood waving to them. Walking behind Yelan, who stopped in his tracks to see what was before him.  
  
'Her figure. Shit! She's hot! A-a-and her beautiful eyes'  
  
"Okay!" Sighed Yelan "My son will be inheiriting the company that's in my possession and for him to get it he has to have a wife and heir. He needs a wife and heir because if anything happens to him the heir could take over, but if the heir is not old enough, then the wife would take place, until the next generation is ready."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Sakura asked  
  
Everyone fell anime style except Yelan, Sakura, and the figure who all looked serious.  
  
"Your father and I have you engaged to my son Xiao Lang or in Japanese, SYAORAN" Yelan said (AN: YUP XIAO LANG is SYAORAN from the beginning of the story)  
  
"HOE?" Sakura said "Wait Syaor--" ''No it can't be!' Sakura thought as she thought about what happened three years ago 'o Kami!'  
  
"That would be me." an amber eyed man said, who had messy chestnut hair said smiling at the emerald eye beauty. "Nice to meet you"  
  
"YOU?!?!?" Sakura said out loud as she looked up to the man as she stood infront of the man.  
  
They stared into each others eyes, their faces centimeters apart. Amber met Emerald. He noticed her rosy lips and noticed how kissable it was. He closed the space between him and kissed her. Sakura kissed back and remembered it was the kiss that got him to embarass her, so she stopped. Syaoran departed from her lips and stared into her eyes. "Yes?"  
  
(AN: Tomoyo has this running in her camcorder)  
  
Sakura's anger rose and started to walk away, slowly and stopped at a large amount of space between her and Syaoran/Xiao Lang, she took a lantern and blew out the candle (AN: remember from the beginning when the entered the restaurant, lanterns with candles lit the restaurant ) and placed the lantern on the ground and everyone in the restaurant stared at her and sweat dropped. Then she started to walk a few more feet and stopped in her tracks. Sakura clenched her fists and turned around. She started to run and then she kicked the lantern at Syaroan and it hit his head and then she did a a flip and round offs and aimed at Syaoran's with her arms. And it looked like she flew anime style and landed right infront of Syaoran and started aim for his head with her right leg. As Syaroan dodged it. They both started fighting each other with martial arts.  
  
EVEVERYONE SWEAT DROPPED AND TOMOYO RECORDED EVERYTHING.  
  
When Syaroan dodged, he did an under kicked at Sakura and she fell. She immediatly flipped to get up landing on her feet and hit with a kick in the stomach, then Syaoran was amused and had an idea that he was going to trap her by putting his arms around her to hold her down. As he tried, Sakura grabbed his arm and flipped him, making him land on the table, making the dishes on the table clatter. He laid back looking at Sakura, as Sakura was going to punch him, but flipped her ontop of him and then he turned over, pinning her so then Sakura would be at the bottom and him on top of the table.  
  
"GET OFF" Sakura said yelling as she struggled to get out of his reach and tears started to flow.  
  
"What the hell did I do?" Syaoran asked staring into her eyes 'Anyone could fall deep into her eyes' he thought  
  
Everyone in the restaurant stared at them in complete shock.   
  
Just as Sakura gave up she said still pinned on the table "FINE! You don't remember what happned three years ago?" she said in defeat, tears coming to her eyes "You don't remember me? The girl you slept with a few years ago? Then kicking her out of your apartment and humiliating her with a public audience?"  
  
"That was you?" Syaroan asked as he chuckled getting off of her, then running his hand through his hair.  
  
Sakura looked at him, as he got off the table, she too following getting off the table and they were then a few feet apart.   
  
He was laughing on what humilated Sakura and that angered Sakura and then Sakura lunged striking his chest wit her right leg, making him hit the wall, which made him stay there and having to make him breath short gasps. Takashi and Eriol grabbed Sakura, when the saw Sakura was about to lunge at Syaoran, she had tears in her eyes. Sakura calmed down after knowing she wouldn't get out of the grasp. Straightening out her dress and her hair she stood there calmly.  
  
Syaroan started to chuckle again. "That was you? You sure have changed you know?"  
  
Sakura's anger rose and started to dart at him. But Eriol and Takashi grabbed her again.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Sakura screamed "I'll never forgive you!" she got out of Eriol and Taskashi's grasp and with that she went to the women's restroom with tears in her eyes. Tomoyo and Chiharu followed her worried about their friend.  
  
"OKAY EVERYONE SHOW'S OVER. YOU CAN NOW GO BACK TO YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACES!" Takashi said shooing everyone away.  
  
"Fuck, man. Why'd you have to do that?" Eriol said with a stern face, helping Syaoran get to his seat.  
  
"Shit! She had me there for a second" Syaroan said laughing.  
  
"It's not funny man." Takashi said looking at Syaroan who stared in complete shock.  
  
"She's our friend too." Eriol said. "Right now, we're taking her side, because what you did right now was cruel" he said eyeing Syaoran and walking to the women's restroom, along with Takashi. 


End file.
